Alkanphel
Alkanphel - also known as Archanfel - is the commander-in-chief of Chronos, the Supreme Overlord of Chronos' Council of Twelve, and one of the most powerful - and yet peridoxically, the most vulnerable - beings on Earth. Alkanphel, like all Zoalords, is capable of flight, projection of radiant energy for both defense and attack, barrier shields that can withstand a great deal of punishment, manipulation of the force of gravity, and transformation into a more powerful "battleform" that enhances his standard set of powers, as well as - possibly, but unsubstantiated as yet - granting him access to the powers possesed by the rest of the Council of Twelve. Early Life Alkanphel was created by the Advents, in all likelyhood, somewhere in the realm of 10,000 years ago. He was meant to serve as their general, commanding their armies of Zoanoids, as well as his own Zoalord liutenants, in battle against the Advents' enemies. However, these plans never came to fruition; on the day that they were to leave the Earth, having completed their expirements, one of them foolishly decided to test the outcome of bonding one of their - to this point unnamend - armor units to one of their creations. The results would live in infamy. The result was the creation of a being that would come to be known as " Guyver"; implied to be a curse or an insult in the Advents' language. This creature was 100x stronger than the Advents themselves could become when they equipped the suits, which would have been all well and good if not for one unfortunate fact: the armor completely freed the host from the mental control of not only Alkanphel, but the Advents themselves. This was unacceptable to their way of thinking; eveything on Earth had been designed to be controlled by one of their creations, if not them directly. Even Alkanphel himself, for all his sheer power, was still subserviant to their will. The idea that Alkanphel himself might come into contact with one of their Units - and hence become a Guyver himself - terrified them beyond all logic and reason. Even the fact that Alkanphel was completely in awe of them - demonstrating something of a cross between reverence for his gods, and love for the only parental figures he had - was not enough to dissuade them from their chosen course of action. They decided - with the advice of their own ruling government - that they would not only end their expirements on Earth, they would destroy the planet itself. Once Alkanphel became aware of these plans, he acted on his own to stop them. The Advents attempted to stop him, crippling his physical functions and leaving him to drift in space; presumably helpless. This was not to be. Alkanphel, driven by his rage, determination to survive, and feelings of betrayal by those who had created him, transformed into his battleform. Concentrating all his power, he propelled himself through space using the psyonic powers that he had been granted by those that would kill him, he shattered the meteor that they had thought to use to shatter the planet into innumerable smaller fragments. Though some of them did manage to penetrate the atmosphere to cause a minor ice-age, this was a far better alternative than what the Advents had planned. Chronos Once he had come into contact with the man who would become Hamilcal Balkus, Alkanphel decided that he would find the Advents; whether to demand answers for how they had treated him, or to attack them in retaliation for abandoning him, is still not known at this time. What is known is that he sent Dr. Balkus to find and recruit eleven other men like himself, to form the basis of the secret orginazation that would come to be known as Chronos. The first to be found by Balkus in his search was not a human at all, but another abandoned expirement of the Advents. The creature's name was Waferdanos, and though he possessed great power on his own island - ruling over a kingdom composed of "Subjecti"; plant-based creatures who seem to share some notable characteristics with Zoanoids - he was completely unaware of anything outside its shores. Eager for new expirences, and supremely grateful to the man who had made it possible for him to leave the confines of his island, Waferdanos became one of Balkus' staunchest supporters. Since Balkus himself is so completely loyal to Alkanphel, that loyalty extends to the ruler of Chronos as well. Fanon's Veiw The general veiw of Alkanphel is one of complexity, and given the richness of his background in the manga, this is only fitting. Role in Warrior Guyver Role in Son of Mine ('verse) As in the manga, and all subsequent canon versions, Alkanphel is the leader, founder, and co-creator of the Chronos Corporation. His relationship with the other members of the Chronos cabal retains the same distance as it does in the manga, as well as the sheer indifference he has toward the affairs of humans and most Zoanoids. Other Sources Hyper Smasher's Datafile GuyverWiki's Datafile Multiversal Omnipedia's Datafile MyAnimeList's short article Japan Legend's Datafile Warrior Guyver's Datafile OBD Datafile